Maple trees belong to a genus (Acer) that contains approximately 150 species of evergreen and deciduous trees and shrubs that come in a wide range of sizes and shapes. The red maple (Acer rubrum) is widely used for street and ornamental plantings due to its beautiful fall color (yellow to red) and tolerance to compacted soils. The silver maple (Acer saccharinum) is a very large spreading tree that is very fast growing and tolerant of a wide range of cultural conditions. An interspecific hybrid between silver and red maple (the Freeman maple) generally combines the aesthetic qualities of the red maple with the greater tolerance to cultural conditions of the silver maple. Freeman maples reach a height of 40-60 feet and a width of 20-40 feet, have yellow to red flowers in early spring, and yellow to red fall color.